Electrical connectors provide signal connections between electronic devices using electrically-conductive contacts, or electrical contacts. In some applications, an electrical connector provides a connectable interface between one or more substrates, e.g., printed circuit boards. Such an electrical connector may include a receptacle connector mounted to a first substrate and a complementary header connector mounted to a second substrate. Typically, a first plurality of electrical receptacle contacts in the receptacle connector is adapted to mate with a corresponding plurality of electrical header contacts in the header connector. For instance, the electrical receptacle contacts can receive the electrical header contacts so as to establish an electrical connection between the electrical receptacle contacts and the electrical header contacts. One example of a conventional connector is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 7,182,643, which is incorporated by reference as if set forth in its entirety herein.